1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive pirate-theme board game that involves role-playing.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple board games are available for adults and children for fun, entertainment and intrigue. A typical board game involves movement of counters or pieces across the board where moves are determined by spinning a wheel, tossing a die or based upon predetermined conditions associated with movements. Some the more common board games include checkers, Scrabble, Monopoly and Life to name a few. A board game may involve a combination of luck, strategy and diplomacy. The luck element is usually associated with a roll of dice or a spin of the wheel to determine movement across the board. For example, the roll of the dice may force a player to receive an appropriate number of movements so that they may be rewarded with an element associated with the board game or the roll may be detrimental to the player's objective. Other more complex board games may involve certain strategies such as chess for example. In terms of strategy, players may need to implement a certain amount of strategy in order to overcome any bad rolls of the dice or spins of the wheel. Board games may also involve diplomacy where players may need to negotiate with other players in making deals or compromising to exchange assets or positions in relation to the board game.
A board game usually involves a common board with a series of spaces that determine the results and outcome of a game. Normally each player is given a game piece or token to move across the board. The board often includes a multiple spaces for movement of the game pieces and a means to determine the movement of the pieces such as dice, a spinning wheel, or a pull of cards.
Specific board games exist that may be associated with a theme or style that is associated with the game such as word games, war games, racing games, games associated with fairy tales or a make believe scenario. A number of board games are associated with pirate related themes. In particular pirate related games are usually associated with stories such as Treasure Island, Davy Jones or Captain Hook for example. Pirate theme games consequently include pirate-related activity, costumes and paraphernalia associated with a pirate. Such items include a pirate ship, swords, eye patch, the captain's hat, parrots, a plank extending from a pirate ship, pirate hats, scarves, telescopes and gold coins that may be associated with a booty seized by pirates. It would therefore be advantageous to develop a unique game suitable for children that provides an interactive board game with a pirate theme.